ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: The Powers of the Futures
The Powers of the Futures this is a trivia crossover. Plot Twenty-one years ago, Future Gohan runs to the Goku's House... don't was Future Z Fighters even go Gohan to the opens the door, Bulma and Chi-Chi was Future Goku died in the heart virus, doesn't Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (other Future Gogeta fusion with Goku and Vegeta) and Future Gotenks in the Future Goku was died on heart virus. Future Gohan: I lift to dead? Future Chi-Chi: No! It's died on his Future Goku die! When Future Chi-Chi tosses Future Goku was die to the dead. Future Gotenks: Goku! Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Future Goku it was died, it was did. Back in Future Vegeta on flying. Future Vegeta: (speaked on lying at Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE) I... just it Goku... die. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): I tries to Future Vegeta. I got it to find with Ben Tennyson. (prepares to middle fingers) Instant Transmission! Were two teleports and went to Bellwood he teleports appears. Ben (BTO): What! Future Vegeta: But he trying to the anymore his did, and long to die away. Ben (Ascanced Alien): (walked) Don't worry, Ben. It doesn't powers for yet. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Not powers for yet!? Ben (BTO): His DNA protocol error. The Future Z Fighters to killed with Evil Future Android 17 and 18. Future Vegeta: It is not protocol detransmission. The transmission powers to the killing and lying the powers of dialling, but he Future Trunks was shot by Super Perfect Cell. Ben (BTO): Okay, this right. Not doing his powerful on this list, Ben scrolling through to playlist. Ben (BTO): Playlist is not empty. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Okay, that was to at. Sixth-one years ago, when he after goes to Tochid System. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Okay, that was even yet. Haywire Resource in the elevator one, Inverted Resource in the elevator three, and Alternate Resource in the elevator two. When goes to Haywire Resource System. Ben (Ascanced Alien): What this, here. He walking at Haywire Humungousaur punches Four Arms in the Toast Attack. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Hey. Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: What. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Uh... what is made out. Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: It was down it along. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Okay, that is right. (but he during Future Gotenks was killed by Evil Future Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave was on his chest) Ahhhhhhhhhh! I do my face! Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: What is going on!? Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): (screams) Ahhhhhhhh! Ben (Ascanced Alien): Perodua Alza! (running and transforms into Ascanced NRG) Ascanced NRG! Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): I want doing it! Ascanced NRG but smashing at Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE he disappears, he NRG detransformed. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Phew! Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: Okay, that his made him. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Okay. (running out with Haywire Heatblast) Viva! Haywire Perodua Viva: Whoa! (when he Jury Rigg) Jury Rigg! Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): Uh... (when stands out and he angry to transformations Super Saiyan 3) Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: I also feel totally bad. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (doesn't Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): (when he turned into Super Saiyan 3 form) I had going my fall! Future Vegeta: But... Haywire Ultimate Swampfire: He not protocol yet. Haywire Terraspin: Not doing anything! When appears to Evil Future Android 18 and 17. Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Super Saiyan 3 Future Gogeta, Ascanced Alien): I it possible! (screams) I Am Super Saiyan 3 Future Gogeta! (he powers up at Evil Future Android 17 and 18) TBC... Aliens used Ascanced used by Ben *Ascanced NRG (first appearance in Ascanced Alien, cameo) *Ascanced Wildmutt *Ascanced Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) Techniques *Instant Transmission - Used by Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE. *Transformation - Used by Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE, he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. *Powerful-released Kamehameha - Used by Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE, he appears to Gotenks with help them. New Techniques *I Am Super Saiyan 3 Future Gogeta! - Used by Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE he power up to recharged. *Going Now and Down - Used by Liftvoution All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE can help Future Vegeta and Ascanced Ultimate Wildmutt used to fight 17 and 18.